1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end-locking device for a separable slide fastener of the type commonly known as a zipper. In particular, the invention relates to an end-locking device which enables the end of a first row of zipper teeth to be releasably locked in a socket of a terminal which is fixed to the end of a second other releasable row of zipper teeth, This is achieved by inserting the end of the first row into the socket through its entrance of the socket such that the rows of teeth are aligned for mating and by providing a releasable locking member for releasably retaining said first end in said socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional slide fasteners, it is necessary to make sure that both ends of rows of zipper teeth meet in the socket carried by one of two terminal pins before fastening the zipper teeth of one row to the zipper teeth of the other row. It is necessary to hold the end of a row of zipper teeth in the socket so that the end may not escape out of the socket and when the slider is moved to cause the zipper teeth to mate.
In this manner, the opposed rows of zipper teeth are brought into interlocking engagement. Disengagement of the teeth of this zipper is achieved by moving the slider toward the socket. To complete the release of the ends of the zipper, a terminal pin which is located at the end of one row of zipper teeth must be intentionally pulled out of the socket, in which it has been mounted.
If the free end of the row of zipper teeth is not fully inserted into the socket, the slider cannot cause the zipper teeth of one row to mate properly with the teeth of the other row because the first tooth of one row will not be properly aligned with the first tooth of the other row. Further, if the end of the row which is inserted into the socket is not held firmly in the socket, the forward movement of the slider is likely to pull the inserted end out of the socket, thus preventing the correct fastening of the zipper, or the correct interlocked connection of first teeth such that the first teeth may separate and the rows of teeth may come apart behind the slider.